towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Another World
270px|center "Another World" ist eine Geschichte von Toa-Mata-Nui, in der ein Bionicle-Fan in die Bioncle Welt gelangt und dort sein größtes Abenteuer aller Zeiten erlebt. Und an alle zur Info: Die Idee kam mir schon bevor ich Der Echte Traum kannte! :P Prolog Ort:Matoraner-/Bionicle-Universum Zeit:Erste Ära von Metru Nui/Ära der Toa Mangai. Autor:Toa-Mata-Nui Hauptperson:Hiermit bin ich selbst gemeint, deshalb ist die Geschichte auch in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Kapitel 1: Ein außergewöhnlicher Tag Ich ging von der Schule nach Hause. Es war ein eher kurzer Weg und da ich heute wegen Krankheit eines Lehrers eine Stunde früher Schluss hatte, ging ich nochmal am Fluss, am Stadtrand entlang. Es war ein sonniger Tag und der Fluss spiegelte mich selbst wieder, ich ging oft an solchen Tagen an diesem Fluss vorbei, da er irgendetwas magisches an sich hatte. Ich ging über eine Brücke auf die andere Seite und wanderte weiter, bis ich mich entschloss nun nach Hause zu gehen. Doch als ich gehen wollte stolperte ich über einen Stein und viel in den Fluss. Na toll!, dachte ich, Jetzt muss ich auch noch mit nassen Klamotten nach Hause gehen! Ich grummelte vor mich hin und wollte ans Ufer schwimmen doch irgendetwas zog mich ins Wasser. Ist das jemand, der mich herunter zieht?, fragte ich mich selbst, doch als ich die Augen im Wasser aufmachte sah ich niemanden, auch kein Strudel, doch ich konnte nicht auftauchen. Aber leider bin ich kein Wasseratmer und so füllten sich meine Lungen mit Wasser und ich ging unter. *** Ich wachte langsam auf und lag auf dem Boden, aber auf welchem? Müsste ich nicht tot sein? Aber ich war es nicht und öffnete schließlich die Augen und was ich sah schockierte und faszinierte mich gleichzeitig. Ich sah große hohe Türme, große grüne Türme und den Geräuschen zumute war ich an einem Hafen. Das...das...sieht ja aus wie...wie Le-Metru! Le-Metru, ein Stadtteil der Stadt Metru Nui von Bionicle, doch das war unmöglich! Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ich eine Stimme ganz nah hörte:"Hey! Hey du!" Ich stand auf und sah einen Le-Matoraner der mir sehr bekannt war. Sein Name war Kongu! Erst jetzt sah ich mich selbst, ich hatte einen...einen Toa-Körper! Einen gelb-goldenen Toa-Körper. "Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Kongu mich, worauf ich anwortete:"Naja, es geht mir nicht schlecht, aber es ging mir schon besser." "Bist du ein Mitglied der Toa Mangai? Ich kenne dich nicht und ich kenne fast jeden Toa Mangai. Vielleicht hattest du eine längere Reise als die anderen, es ist schließlich gerade erst zwei Monate her, dass sie den Kanohi-Drachen besiegten. Kommst du von den südlichen Inseln?" Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und dachte nach:Vielleicht träum ich ja? Ich bin wurde vielleicht gerettet und liege im Koma? Schließlich entschloss ich mich einfach mit zu spielen. "Ja, ich komme von den südlichen Inseln, es war ein langer Weg und ich konnte es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen hier her zu kommen, aber gut, dass das die anderen Toa den Kanohi-Drachen besiegen konnten!", antwortet ich auf Kongus Fragen. "Komm ich führe dich zu den anderen Toa!", sagte Kongu und zerrte mich an meiner Hand hinterher. Kapitel 2: Meine Kräfte Nach einem Trip durch Le-Metru, waren wir nun vor dem Kolosseum, Kongu war wohl sehr überrascht davon, dass es noch weitere Toa gäbe. "So, hier wären wir, du gehst einfach durch diesen Gang in die Mitte des Kolosseums, wenn die heutigen Sportspiele zu ende sind, kannst du Kontakt mit Turaga Dume aufnehmen. Viel Glück!", sagte Kongu und bevor ich mich bedanken konnte war er auch schon verschwunden. Ich beschloss einfach rein zu gehen doch etwas fiel mir in die Gedanken: Wenn ich dort wa, was sollte ich sagen? War ich wirklich ein Toa? Naja, ich nahm es an, da ich so aussah und eine Ma....trug ich eine Maske? ich wollte es unbedingt heraus finden, also ertastete ich mein 'Gesicht' und allem Anschein anch trug ich eine, obwohl es sich anfühlte wie ein...naja Bionicle-Gesicht halt. Ich versuchte meine Maske abzunehmen was auch klappte, allerdings mit Folgen. Ich verlor ein großen Teil meiner Kraft und kam ins Schwanken und hielt mich noch aufrecht. Ja ich war wirklich ein Toa und schaute mir meine Maske an. thumb|Ich|left|160px Ich sah sie vor mir, eine gelb-goldene Maske und sieh sah der Kanohi Kiril von Turaga Dume ziemlich ähnlich. Konnte ich dinge reparieren? Ich suchte mir irgend etwas kaputtes und sag ein Le-Metru-Gebäude, an dem Le-Matoraner bauten ich versuchte nun es zu reparieren, aber nichts geschah. Dann fiel mir Toa Noriks Pehkui ein und ich veruschte mich selbst zu "schrumpfen" aber auch hier geschah nichts. Dann erinnerte ich mich, dass Noriks Pehkui auch keine Originalform war, da sie in der Form einer Kiril geschmiedet wurde, also entschloss ich mich, dass meine Maske eine andere war, welche die Form einer Kiril hatte. Nun musste ich überlegen was für ein Element ich hatte. Ich sah gelb-schwarz-gold aus, mir fielen dazu nur zwei Elemente ein: Stein und Licht. Da Stein ein eher häufigeres Element bei Bionicle war versuchte ich etwas Stein oder auch iene kleine, dünne Steinsäule vor mir zu erschaffen. aber wie ich es mir gedacht hatte geschah nichts. Also nahm ich Licht an und versuchte meine Hand zu erleuchten oder etwas Licht zu erschaffen wie zum Beispiel eine Lichtkugel. Ich konzentrierte mich und konzentrierte mich, und irgend wie hatte ich nach einer Weile das Gefühl, dass meine Hand zu leuchten begann. Aber dies konnte auch an der glänzenden Rüstung liegen, also entschloss ich mich ein Toa des Lichts zu sein, der seine Elementarkräfte noch nicht so sehr beherrschte. Nun trat ich in einen Eingang des Kolosseums ein und ging durch verschiedene Gänge, doch ich fand mich eher weniger zurecht, aber ging trotzdem weiter. Nach einer Weile kam ich an einem hellerem Raum vorbei, da in diesem ein Fenster war und ich sah von dort aus wie sechs Matoraner:ein Ta-Matoraner, ein Po-Matoraner, eine Ga-Matoranerin, ein Le-Matoraner, ein Ko-Matoraner und ein Onu-Matoraner mit ihren Disk-Werfern auf verschiedene Ziele zielten. Als ich weiter gehen wollte merkte ich, wie mich jemand von hinten nieder schlug und mir wurde (erneut) schwarz vor Augen. Kapitel 3: Dunkle Jäger Als ich aufwachte sah ich....nichts. Ich 'sah' höchstens pure Dunkelheit, aber bemerkte, dass ich in ketten gefesselt war. Ich konnte mich aber teilweise 'bewegen' oder besser gesagt rollen. Also rollte ich mich ab in der Hoffnung meine Entführer würden mich und das Rascheln der Ketten nicht bemerken. Als ich weiterkam sah ich ein kleines Licht: Eine Kerze. Die Kerze stand an einem Tisch, an dem zwei Gestalten saßen: Einer mit schmalen Beinen, großen Flügeln, Klauen, großen Zähnen und einem Schwanz und ein stark gepanzerter, großer mit leuchtend roten Augen. "Glaubst du wir können mit diesem Toa etwas anfangen?", fragte der mit den Flügeln. "Ich weis nicht 'Gift', er ist mit Sicherheit einer der Toa Mangai! Und mit diesen wird 'Der Schattige' sicherlich etwas anzufangen haben." Aha, der eine hieß also Gift und Der Schattige wurde erwähnt. Dann sind, dass bestimmt Dunkle Jäger!, dachte ich. Ich rollte mich wieder zur Seite, so dass sie mich nicht sehen konnten. Jetzt waren zwei Dinge sehr sehr wichtig: 1.Meine Elementarkräfte und 2.Meine Maskenkraft! Doch wie fand ich sie heraus? Ich musste es einfach erneut versuchen ich wieder meine Lichtkräfte zu verwenden, doch bevor ich es überhaupt versuchte, stoppte ich mich selbst. Ich brauche um meine Ketten los zu werden einen starken Lichtball oder ein starkes Lichtbündel und das würde doch mit Sicherheit Lärm machen! Aber das war mir nun egal, ich versuchte noch mal meine Kraft zu bündeln und diesmal war ich erfolgreicher als das letzte mal. In meinen Händen erschien ein Lichtball der immer und immer größer wurde und ich schickte ihn auf meine Fesseln los. Die Fesseln zerplatzten und ich war frei und die Dunklen Jäger hörten dies wahrscheinlich nicht mal. Ich sah auf dem tisch eine gold-glänzende Lanze, welcher starke Energie ausstrahlte. Das ist bestimmt meine Toa-Waffe, die sie mir abnahmen!, dachte ich. Aber ich hatte ein Plan wie ich sie zurück bekommen konnte: ich versuchte mit meinen Lichtkräften die Lanze so zum leuchten zu bringen, dass sie die Dunklen Jäger blendete und es klappte! Ich feuerte einen Lichtball auf die Lanze, welche sie von Tisch schleuderte und ich brauchte sie nur noch auf zu fangen. "Verwüster schnapp ihn dir!", sagte Gift der mich offenbar bemerkt hatte. Verwüster wurde zu Sand und erschien vor mir und versuchte mich zu schlagen, doch ich konnte mit einem Salto ausweichen. ich wunderte mich, dass ich nun eine super Salto konnte, aber ich war ja jetzt auch ein Toa. "Nicht! Du weist, dass unsere Tests ergeben haben, dass er mit seiner Maske deine Fähigkeiten kopieren kann und sie für mehr als zehn Minuten für sich verwenden kann!" Ich musste schmunzeln, denn Gift hatte mir nun etwas gutes verraten und ich versuchte genau das zu tun, was er eben gesagt hatte und siehe da, ich war nur noch Sand. Natürlich bewegte ich mich gut fort und war in der nächsten Ecke wieder ein Toa. Da ich nun meine Kräfte einiger Maßen beherrschte konnte ich sie auch mit Sicherheit auch jetzt verstärken, indem ich meine Lanze benutzte und ein Lichtbündel auf den auf mich zu kommenden Gift schoss. Dieser wich aus und schoss aus seinem Stachelschwanz eine grüne Flüssigkeit, der ich gerade noch so ausweichen konnte. Und das war auch gut so, denn es war Estzsäure, welche den Boden unter mir zerfraß und schon wieder schoss Gift auf mich doch ich war klug und kopierte mir diese Fähigkeit mit meiner Maske und wurde so gegen die Säure immun. Ich rannte weiter und kam nach ein paar Gängen aus dem Gebäude und befand mich in Ta-Metru. Schnell rannte ich weiter, aber die Jäger verfolgten mich und ich überlegte:Ich bin ein Toa! Ich brauch vor nichts weg zu laufen! Auch wenn ich unsicher war stellte ich mich nun den beiden Dunklen Jägern und der Kampf begann! Kapitel 4: Kampf mit den den Dunklen Jägern Verwüster benutze seine telekinesischen Kräfte um mir ein Kanister mit geschmolzener Protodermis entgegen zu schleudern, doch ich wich aus und lief auf ihn zu, Verwüster rannte auch auf mich zu und verpasste mir einen Kinnhaken, doch ich rappelte mich wieder auf. Verwüster holte erneut aus, doch ich nutze seine Fähigkeiten um zu Sand zu werden. Hinter ihm tauchte ich auf und benutze die von ihm kopierten Kräfte um ihm zwei Eisenrohre entgegen zu schleudern welche auch trafen. Doch von hinten kam schon Gift angeflogen, welcher aus seinem Stachel Säure schoss. Ich wich aus und feuerte eine Lichtskugel auf ihn, traf aber nicht. Hinter mir kam Verwüster und schleuderte mich gegen ein Gebäude, doch ich wurde wieder zu Sand und tauchte an einer anderen Stelle auf. Ich ging auf Gift los und feuerte eine weitere Lichtkugel auf ihn, aber er konnte wieder ausweichen. Diesmal benutze ich meine Lanze und tat so als wolle ich ihn von nahem angreifen, doch als er blocken wollte feuerte ich eine lichtkugel aus meiner Hand, welche traf. Verwüster griff mich an mit einem weiterem Tilekinesischem Angriff. Ich machte ein Salto über Verwüster und wollte ihn angreifen doch dieser wurde zu Sand und ich konnte ihn so nicht angreifen, oder? Ich benutze die Fähigkeit von Gift und schleuderte einen Etzsäureball auf den Sand, der einmal Verwüster...war! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass ich einen Dunklen Jäger besiegt hatte doch da kam auch schon Gift, der mich mit seiner Faust wegschleuderte. Er flog auf mich zu, doch aus dem Nichts kam ein kleiner Zyklon auf ihn und verhinderte meinen Tod. Gift bekam mehrere Narben dem auf dem Nichts kamen Klingenhiebe, obwohl nicht mal eine zu sehen war. Nun erschien auf einer Stelle ein silber-grüner Toa, wohl möglich ein Toa der Luft. Ich rappelte mich auf und wollte mir die Kraft des Toa der Luft kopieren um einen Zyklon zu erzeugen doch es klappte nicht, anscheinend konnte ich nur Kräfte kopieren, die keine direkten Elementarkräfte waren. ich rannte auf Gift zu doch dieser war im nächsten Moment in Feuerketten gefesselt. "Gute arbeit Nidihki!", sagte eine Stimme von einem Toa des Feuers der angelaufen kam, er trug zwei große Schwerter und eine Kanohi Hau trug, nun erkannte ich ihn: Es war Toa Lhikan! Und dass neben ihm war Toa Nidihki! Kapitel 5: "Ich bin Toa..." "Hallo mein Freund! Du hast dich ja ziemlich gut gegen diese Toa gehalten? Was verschlägt dich nach her?", fragte mich Toa Lhikan mit einer freundlichen Stimme. "Also, ich....äh...", weiter kam ich nicht, denn Nidihki unterbrach mich. "Das hab ich schon von Kongu erfahren, er kommt von den südlichen Inseln, er wollte nach Metru Nui reisen, als der Kanohi-Drache hier wütete, hatte aber ein paar Reiseprobleme." "Stimmt das?", fragte mich Lhikan. "Ähm, ja!", antwortet ich schnell. "Und wie kriegtest du von weit unten diesen Hilferuf?", fragte mich Nidihki. "Naja, vielleicht kam er halt etwas weiter?", antworte ich. Lhikan lächelte mich an und sprach:"Naja, wie dem auch sei, jetzt wo du ja schonmal hier bist, kann ich nur sagen:Willkommen im Team der Toa Mangai!" Nidhiki lachte und ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch Lhikan fragte mich auf einmal:"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Ich erschrak, ich hatte mir noch keinen Namen aus gesucht, wie sollte mich mich nun nennen? Ich dachte mir schnell einen Namen aus und nahm einfach den erst besten:"Ich heiße Toa... Toa Kiani!" "Na dann Kiani, wir sehen uns nachher im Kolosseum!", sagte Lhikan und verschwand mit Nidihki. Ich stand nun alleine da und ging durch Metru Nui, um mir ein genaueres Bild der Stadt zu machen. Meine goldene Rüstung schimmerte bei der Sonne, doch der Himmel verdunkelte sich schnell und es fing an zu regnen, zuerst ein leichter Regen, dann ein starkes Gewitter. Ich suchte Schutz unter einem Dach eines Hauses und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich wohl irgendwie in Ga-Metru gelandet war. Neben mir stand eine Ga-Matoranerin, welche ich als Nokama identifizieren konnte. Sie bat mich in das Gebäude, eine Shcule in Ga-Metru, hinein. Ich stand nun drin und ging ein wenig umher bis ich auf eine Toa des Wassers traf welche mich misstrauisch ansah. "Wer bist du?", fragte sie mich ungeduldig. "Ich bin Toa Kiani!" "Und wo kommst du her?", fragte sie mich weiter. "Von den südlichen Inseln!", antwortete ich. "Ich bin ein Toa Mangai, du kannst Lhikan oder Nidihki fragen!" Sie blickte mich verwundert an und fragte schließlich nicht mehr. "Und wer bist du?" "Mein Name ist Toa Tuyet." Ich erschrak, es war die Toa Tuyet die einst mehrere Matoraner tötete, die die Macht des Nui-Steins missbrauchte und die, die im "Dark Mirror-Universum" Die Herrschaft des Universums an sich gerissen hat. Die blickte mich verwundert an, wahrscheinlich weil ich so verwundert war. "Was ist?",fragte sie mich. "nichts.", antwortete wiederum ich. Kapitel 6: Beginn eines Krieges Ein Le-Matoraner stürmte in die Schule von Ga-Metru und sagte zu mir und Tuyet:"Turaga Dume möchte-will euch sofort-jetzt im Kolosseum reden-sprechen!" Tuyet und ich schauten usn an und rannten im Sturm los. Ich kriegte mit wie Tuyet versuchte mit Hilfe ihrer Wasserkräfte den Regen zu mindern aber es klappte anscheinend kaum, da das Gewitter zu stark war. Sie grummelte etwas leise vor mich hin und fraget mich:"Was glaubst du will Dume Kiani?" Ich überlegte kurz und antwortete:"Ich weis es nicht, aber so wieder Le-Matoraner eilte muss es wohl sehr wichtig sein." Tuyet nickte. Im Dunkeln liefen wir über Brücken und über Flüsse und kamen am Kolosseum an, diesmal kam es mir nicht wie ein Labyrinth vor, was wohl daran lag, dass Tuyet mir den Weg führte. Dann gingen wir in eine Art Fahrstuhl und kamen immer weiter nach oben bis wir schließlich in einen Saal kamen wo Dume und die anderen Toa Mangai schon auf uns warteten. Dume schaute mich an und lächelte, Lhikan und Nidihki hatten ihm wohl schon von mir erzählt. Lhikan fragte Dume:"Was gibt es Turaga?" Dume seufzte und sagte:"Wir erwarten anscheinend gleich zwei Dunkle Jäger, sie wollen mir ein "Angeboot" machen, cih rief euch zur Sicherheit her, außerdem interesseirt mich dazu eure Meinung." Eine Tür öffnete sich und zwei Skakdi traten herein, ein blauer und ein roter. Ich erkannte beide sofort, es waren die Piraka Hakann und Vezok, welche aber erst eine ganze Weile später zu Piraka werden. Vezok lachte und trat hervor. Er sprach:"Also Turaga Dume, wir die Dunklen Jäger haben dir ein Angebot zu machen! Wir wollen auf Metru Nui einen Stützpunkt errichten, nur für eine Weile." Dume wurde zornig:"Nein! Ihr wart es die den Kanohi-Drachen auf Metru Nui gehetzt habt! Niemals!" Hakann lachte:"Hätten wir den Kanohi-Drachen nicht befreit, hättest du heute nicht deine lieben Toa die um die herum stehen Turaga." Ich konnte mir das nicht mehr länger ansehen und sagte zornig:"Er hat nein gesagt! Und jetzt verschwindet ihr Abschaum sonst kriegt ihr es mit diesen elf "lieben" Toa auf einmal zu tun!" Die Toa Mangai schauten mich verwirrt an, schienen aber anscheinend mit mir zu frieden zu sein. Hakann und Vezok grummelten vor sich hin und gingen und reifen noch aus:"Das bedeutet Krieg!" Dume drehte sich zu mir und lachte:"Mein lieber Toa, du scheinst ja aus der richtigen Protodermis geschaffen zu sein, aber ihr wisst es alle nun selbst, es gibt nun Krieg und bei Mata Nui, das wird kein einfacher!" "Wir sind bereit, denn wir haben geschworen Metru Nui zu beschützen!", sagte Lhikan und die Toa gingen wieder in ihre Metrus zurück. Kapitel 7: Wichtige Mission Ich wanderte durch Metru Nui und dachte nach, hatte ich richtig gehandelt? Es war nicht so einfach, sich auf einen krieg vor zu bereiten, aber es musste ja sein. Nach einer Weile kam mir eine Toa des Wassers, welche ich aus dem Kolosseum als Naho kannte. Sie lächelte mcih freundlich mit ihrer Sympathie an und sprach:"Toa Kiani, ich habe eine wichtige Mission zu erledigen und ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen!" Ich wunderte mich und antwortet:"Meine Hilfe?" Sie lachte und sagte:"Ja! Es ist eine Art Expedition zum nördlichen Kontinent. Ich, der Chronist Kodan, Jadek und Mitron gehen dort hin, kommst du also mit?" Ich verarbeite gerade das was sie gesagt hatte, nach ihren Angaben zu folge, würden alle auf dieser Mission von dem Dunklen Jäger "Eleminator" getötet werden. Wenn ich mitkäme würde vielleicht das selbe mit mir passieren. Sollte ich also nicht mit gehen? Nein! ich konnte die vier nicht einfach so in ihren Tod laufen lassen, nein das konnte ich nicht. Aber das zweite was mir auffiel war, dass der Name "Jadek" vorkam. Jadek war der Spitzname des Benutzers Jadekaiser und auch jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Naho genauso aussah wie der Benutzer Bima sie baute. Das konnte nicht sein! "Hallo?", fragte sie und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "oh...ähm...ja klar komm ich mit!" Naho lächelte mich an und ging mit den Worten:"Wir treffen und morgen am Hafen von Ga-Metru!" Mir wurde übel, was hatte das mit Bimas Story zu tun? Sie war doch anders als die Original-Story und außerdem starben in seiner Geschichte zwei der Toa des Eises im Kampf gegen den Kanohi-Drachen! Las letztes trug einer von den beiden lebenden Toa des Eises auch den Namen Kiani und als sie im Kolosseum meinen erfuhren, hatte niemand Einwände. Ach jetzt viel mir ein, dass die Mangai sich nach dem Kampf gegen den Kanohi-Drachen nach und nach trennten, würde das alles noch passieren? Oder war das ganze nur ein merkwürdiger Zufall? Schließlich ist es ja auch unrealistisch in die Bionicle-Welt zu kommen. Aber irgendwie hab ich es ja auch geschafft und es ist scheinbar kein Traum. Ich dachte nach und dachte nach, aber mir war nach einer ganzen Weile klar, dass ich die Antwort vorerst nicht erfahren würde. Naja ich ging nun weiter durch Metru Nui und suchte mir einen Schlafplatz im Kolosseum, diese Nacht schlief ich zwar schlecht, war am morgen aber fit für die Mission und machte mich auf zum Hafen von Ga-metru. Category:Epos Category:Toa-Mata-Nui